


Waiting Game

by earthlytethers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Violence, Witness Protection, its endgame ok ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlytethers/pseuds/earthlytethers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing a brutal murder, law student Korra is placed into witness protection along with heiress and industrialist Asami Sato, who is in grave and immediate danger. The two strangers must coexist and wait for peril to pass, but waiting isn't as easy as it seems. Modern AU. Mature themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, hello, it's me again starting something that will distract me from my responsibilites, haha. I'm really excited to start this because I have been thinking about this idea for a while. Actually, it was multiple ideas that kind of molded into one. Who doesn't love angsty Korrasami modern au's?! Please read and enjoy! Feedback is appreciated :) A quick thanks to my best friends espanameg and atsunsetspeak for egging me on, and for Bryke for everything they've done.

_"Baby I'm thinking it over, what if the way we started made it something cursed from the start?"_

_\---- Waiting Game | Banks_

-\\\\-

She was late.

Again.

Her uncle was _not_ going to be happy.

Korra smiled apologetically at the Future Towers guard on the main floor of the vast skyscraper, flashing her Northern Lights Investments badge before shoving it back into her fitted blazer. She can already feel the look of disdain on her uncles face, hear the whispers of her new coworkers behind her back, and hear the disappointed tone in her father’s voice when he calls later to chastise her- which she was one hundred percent _sure_ would happen later that evening.

Korra punched the number thirty-seven in the elevator and prayed for the doors to shut and glanced at her watch. Her heart falls to the floor when she realized she was fifteen minutes late. _How the hell have I not been fired yet?_ She ran a hand through her still damp hair and sighed as she took in her surroundings. Korra finally noticed the tall stranger leaning against the wall opposite of her. She studied her curiously.

The stranger was pretty. No, _beautiful_. Her long, wavy black hair was illuminated by the fluorescent bulbs from above and cascaded down her shoulders past her waist, barely skimming the top of the ample curve of her ass. Korra blushed and realized she was being obvious with her staring. She averted her eyes and groaned when she saw that they were only reaching the twentieth floor. Korra glanced back and saw the stranger turning her head. She smiled politely with her full red lips and her emerald green eyes shined brightly. Korra felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat before muttering a quick hello and turned away, the blushing having reached the back of her neck. _Spirits, Korra, get it together_ , she thought to herself, clutching the straps of her backpack for reassurance. She had never seen the stranger on her floor, or at the gym or any of the cafes in Future Towers. She wondered what business she worked for. Korra glanced back to the woman and noticed her face was back buried in paperwork. She wore dark red pants that clung to her toned legs, dark leather riding boots that rode up her calves, and a black leather jacket that hung loosely over her shoulders. _She probably doesn’t even work in this building_ , she thought with a shrug. _She’s way too cool. And pretty, and-_

The ding of the elevator signaled their arrival to the thirty-seventh floor, and as soon as the doors slid open Korra rushed through, almost knocking down the stranger in her wake.

“Sorry!” she called out without a glance, and waved at the front desk girl before sprinting down to her corner of the law office. Heads turned in her direction as she came to a skidding stop in front of her cubicle, her Keds leaving black marks on the mahogany wood floor.

“Korra.”

_Oh no._

“Ms. Korra, may I please see you in my office?” Hana Mei’s low voice rang loud through the quiet wing of the law office. Korra peaked over the wall of her cubicle and saw that the entire office was looking at her. Hana Mei stood in the doorway to her large corner office, the tight bun at the top of her head pinched the sides of her face, making her look more serious and intimidating than before. Korra could see the silhouette of her uncle Unalaq seated through the frosted glass.

“Yes, Ms. Mei,” Korra said quietly, and shed her backpack off her shoulders before shoving her sneakers underneath her desk and slipping on the uncomfortable flats Jinora let her borrow. _Great_ , she thought to herself as she walked down the aisle of cubicles and offices that led to Hana Mei’s, _the walk of shame_. Korra avoided the pitying looks from her coworkers and focused her gaze on the top of Hana Mei’s bun. She didn’t want their pity. Korra always owned up to her mistakes, and always with her head held high. Hana Mei side stepped to let Korra inside and shut the door quietly behind them.

“Please, Ms. Korra, take a seat,” she said, motioning to the lush leather chair next to her uncle. Korra bowed her head respectfully at her employer, and to her uncle, who bowed his own slightly. She settled into the seat and waited for the worst. Her hands felt clammy, but she smoothed the pressed lines of her grey slacks as she waited for the worst to begin.

Hana Mei took her own seat across from them and leaned forward with steepled fingers. Her silver eyes locked with Unalaq’s and he nodded once. Korra’s heart began to race in her chest. _Shit_. Korra had been ecstatic when she was told that she landed an internship at her uncles investment company in their legal division after completing her undergraduate from Republic City University. She had been awarded a full ride to their law school to begin in four short months, and this internship was the perfect opportunity to get her foot in the door with other legal firms. Her father Tonraq, the governor of the Southern Water Tribe, had been absolutely thrilled at the news. Unalaq was even gracious enough to move her closer to the business district of Republic City, and set up a beautiful loft apartment for her just a ten minute bus ride away. Things were going perfectly.

And Korra may have just screwed that up.

“Uncle, Ms. Mei, I am so sorry that I’ve been so late this past week,” Korra started. Her hands found the edge of the seat and she gripped tight. It helped steady her nerves. “I thought I could coach a swim team for the Republic City Recreation League, you know, the one for six year olds, and Kya, the league’s organizer, has been holding meetings after practice and I tried to make it in time, I really did-”

“Korra.”

Unalaq raised his hand to silence her, and Korra felt all the air in her lungs evaporate. Her uncle glanced at Hana Mei and they both turned towards her.

“While your tardiness is, indeed, frowned upon, that is not why we called you here,” he said in his low voice. Korra began to breathe steadily again. He crossed his legs and straightened the lapels of his navy pinstriped suit.

“I have discussed this with Hana Mei, and we would like you to work with her on the Red Lotus International account.”

Korra’s azure eyes widened. Red Lotus International was one of her uncle’s company’s biggest clients.

“I- I would love to,” Korra said incredulously, looking at both of her ascendants. “But I have only been here a few weeks, are you sure?”

Hana Mei leaned back in her chair and raised a thin eyebrow. The black shawl practically swallowed her tiny frail frame, and Korra couldn’t help but think she resembled a crow.

“Are you doubting your abilities, Ms. Korra?” she asked. Korra should her head.

“No! Of course not, ma’am. I-”

“Then I don’t see a problem here,” Unalaq said, his expression and voice void of emotion. _Now I see where Desna and Eska get it from_ , she thought dryly.

“You will help my assistant Aiwei and I write up their new contracts as soon as they return a few signed forms. We have a meeting lined up for later this week, and I will have you shadow me as we go along with the new account process. Do you understand, or do you need me to repeat it?”

Korra bit back a snarky response and smiled politely.

“No, ma’am, I understand completely,” the young woman said. _Aiwei, contracts, meeting, account, shadowing…_

Hana Mei glanced over at Unalaq smugly.

“You may leave us know, Ms. Korra,” the lawyer said. Korra nodded and bowed respectfully at the older woman, and again at her uncle. She mouthed a quick thank you, but he did not turn towards her. He stared forward and dismissed her with a sharp wave of his hand, his gold rings glinting in the light.

Korra exited her superior’s office silently. As she made her way back toward her small cubicle, she couldn’t help but feel uneased about her new task. She slipped out of the uncomfortable shoes and began her work for the day and ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-//-

“Sorry!” the cute brunette said as she dashed out of the elevator, nearly knocking Asami down on her bottom. Her designs littered the floor of the elevator and she cursed under her breath. Asami squatted down and began gathering her paperwork back into their folder. She patted them into place as the doors shut and proceeded to take her to the seventy-fifth floor, where her father's office resided.

As much as she loved the view of the city from her father’s top floor office, she hated the impracticality of the slow moving elevators and the time it took to reach the Future Industries headquarters. Perhaps after her father’s meeting she will propose a new design to improve their speed. _Yes, Asami, please add more things to your workload_ , she thought to herself with a sigh. Asami sighed again and she realized that she was alone. Her eyes flitted to where the brunette had stood.

Asami had never seen the young woman before, but then again, Asami hardly stepped foot in Future Tower unless it was necessary, and spent the majority of her time in the company’s factories, warehouses, or in the small office in her apartment. The first thing that caught the young heiress’s attention was the bright blue of her eyes, and the way the blush color of her blazer contrasted beautifully against her caramel skin. Asami shook herself out of her thoughts right as the elevator signaled her arrival. She didn’t have time to think about strangers she would never see again- she had a project she needed signed off on.

“Good morning, Ms. Sato,” Miyako said in a cheerful voice behind the reception desk as Asami stepped into the marbled lobby.

“Miyako,” said Asami, immediately regretting the briskness of her tone. There was something she didn’t like about her father’s receptionist. Perhaps it was the way her voice sounded, sweet like syrup and high pitched. “Or maybe it’s because you’re fucking my father,” she said under her breath.

“What was that, Ms. Sato?” Miyako asked kindly. She leaned forward in her seat and her breasts all but spilled out of her tight white blouse. Asami felt the heat creep up her neck. _A black bra, really? Wait, no, Asami, that’s not nice. Just get out of here..._

“Ah, I, er, asked if my father was ready to see me,” the heiress said awkwardly.

“He’s currently in a meeting with one of the city councilmen in his office-”

“Is it Tarrlok?” she asked as she made her way toward her father's office.

“Well, yes, Ms. Sato, but it shouldn’t take long-” Miyako stammered as she stood behind her desk. Asami’s hand gripped the doorknob and she turned to face the receptionist.

“My father won’t mind, Miyako,” she said with a saccharine smile before letting herself in.

Hiroshi Sato glanced up from his desk when Asami shut the door a little too loudly behind her. Tarrlok stood as Asami crossed the room. Hiroshi fixed her with a glare that Asami ignored.

“Hello, father. Councilman Tarrlok,” she said, bowing her head a little too casually. She noticed her father’s eyebrow twitch and realized she was pushing her luck. 

“Ms. Sato! It is always a pleasure seeing you,” Tarrlok said as he rose to shake her hand. Asami bit her tongue to refrain from getting on the wrong side of her father so early in the day.

“Likewise,” she said and mustered a polite smile.

“Asami, what do you need?” Hiroshi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His red tie contrasted against the black of his suit and his salt and peppered beard. Asami felt her throat tighten as she realized how much the company aged her father. She shook herself mentally and placed the folder on his desk.

“What’s this?” he asked as he flipped through the designs. Asami noticed Tarrlok lean forward to take a peek. She walked behind her father’s desk and pointed at one of the designs- the final prototype design for a state of the art prosthetic hand.

“This one here is the finalized design for the pro bono project for Republic City General Hospital. I have already signed as needed and they await your signature.”

Hiroshi nodded and signed at the bottom of the last page. He turned his attention to the other designs. A nervous flutter erupted in Asami’s stomach as she watched her father become silent and still.

“Asami,” he said as he turned towards her slowly. The young heiress stepped back. Hiroshi’s eyes flickered towards Tarrlok, who became very interested in the tweed of his suit.

“Yes, father?” Asami asked innocently. One of the reasons why Asami worked so much outside of the Future Industries headquarters wasn’t because she favored the dirty work, which she loved, but because she took on too many projects. Projects the founder and CEO hardly approved of. Asami feared this new project with Republic City General would be one of those instances.

“I do not recall seeing this proposal in the contracts the hospital sent over,” Hiroshi started.

“Yes, but father-”

“Nor did anyone mention this in the meetings I have attended with the board of directors.”

“I know, father, but, listen-”

“So,” he said quietly as he tossed the folder across his desk. Asami fought back a flinch and stood silently as she looked straight into her father’s brown eyes. They narrowed as he spoke. “Why am I seeing this now? Without my initial approval? Without my consent?”

“It happened a couple of weeks ago while I was meeting with the head of orthopedics and one of the board of directors. We were going over the final stages of the design when they were discussing the background of the patient. Father, I’ve gotten to know her, she’s eleven years old and she loves to play with her siblings, and they live in Hinkon Heights-”

“Get to the point, Asami,” her father said sternly. Asami closed her eyes and steadied her breath.

“They were discussing the lack of medical care in Hinkon Heights, father. It spans ten blocks and houses over eight hundred people. They need an adequate health center to help children like Rio-”

“Enough.”

Asami looked pleadingly at her father, who turned away from her and lit a cigar. He offered one to Tarrlok, who took it gladly. She fought the urge to grab his chair and force him to look at her. It seemed like he was doing that less and less these days, and Asami felt her heart fall to the floor. _When did he become this way? What have I done to deserve this?_

“Tarrlok,” Hiroshi said and motioned towards the councilman lazily. “What do you think of this?”

Asami turned towards the floor to ceiling window and gazed out into the city. Her eyes focused on Hinkon Heights as she listened to Tarrlok flip through the proposal. _Please be in my favor_ , she hoped. 

“Well,” she heard him say. “The designs for the clinic are beautiful. You have a very talented daughter.” 

Asami’s nerves were wired as she waited for him to continue.

“But…”

Asami felt her heart pound in her chest and gazed intently at the mountains outlining the city. _But what?!_

“But… The city council will not vote for this to go through, unfortunately. There are already too many development projects in the work. Your father is already head of a few of them near that neighborhood.”

She turned and glared at him.

“The people in that neighborhood _need_ this! Why does Republic City need more shopping centers? More restaurant spaces?”

Tarrlok looked towards Hiroshi, who placed his hands on his desk and rose.

“Asami, enough of this! It cannot be done,” her father said, his voice rising. He pressed the intercom button on his desk phone. “Miyako, please escort Asami out of my office.”

Asami gasped angrily.

“I cannot believe this!” she hissed as she gathered her paperwork. She felt the rage boil up inside her, weeks of planning and meetings all wasted in ten short minutes. “What are these development projects, father? You made me head of the development department, why wasn’t I told anything? Or any of the designers?”

Hiroshi sat back into his chair and took a drag of his cigar, inhaling deeply.

“This is a project that I, personally, am involved in, Asami. This doesn’t concern you or the department,” he said as he exhaled. Miyako entered the office and held the door open. Hiroshi winked at his receptionist and Asami scoffed in disgust.

“I do not want to hear any more about this, Asami. Now go, Tarrlok and I have a meeting with a few investors shortly. Miyako, please,” he motioned towards his daughter. Miyako touched Asami’s arm, but she wrenched it out of her grasp.

“This is bullshit!” she exclaimed as she stormed out of the office. Her steps resonated throughout the lobby as she made her way towards the elevator. The doors opened and pressed the button for the main floor. The doors closed and Asami finally let out the scream of frustration she was holding back.

_“Fuck!”_ She pressed her forehead against the cool metal and fought back the angry tears that were stinging her eyes. _What am I going to do? What am I going to tell them? What am I going to tell Rio?_ Asami shook her head sadly and looked at her reflection. She felt her resolve strengthen as she smoothed the hairs that flew out of place and straightened her jacket. The doors opened signaling her arrival to the main floor. She held her head high and walked towards her motorcycle with a purpose.

“This is going to happen, even if it kills me.”


	2. The Pleasure and Pain in Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, yes, finally, an update! I was hoping to post this a few days ago but I've been editing it like crazy because I cant ever be pleased. Thank you so much for those of you who have been patiently waiting! The kudos and comments are fantastic motivators!! Thank you! I'm really excited to share this story with you. Please enjoy!

_“It’s hard to believe this is what you wanted. At the bottom nothing matters, not the ones you choose to betray, just the scapegoat to place all the blame.”_

_—— End of the World | Seahaven_

* * *

 

Korra rolled off of Mako in an exhausted and contented sigh and managed to pull the sheets along with her. She glanced up at the twenty-four year old cop and raised her fist.

“Good job,” she said with a grin. Mako laughed breathily and bumped her fist with his. The two have spent a majority of the late morning in Korra’s bed before Mako’s shift at the police station. The sun spread a blanket of warmth throughout the loft apartment and Korra spread her limbs languidly. It was a welcoming feeling after a busy week of running after Hana Mei and her assistant and coaching 8 six year olds.

“You did most of the work,” Mako replied as he pulled on his jeans. Korra shrugged and watched the small specks of dust dance in the sunlight. She had looked forward for the weekend- two days of relaxation in her bed with Naga and Netflix binge watching to ease her back into a whirlwind of work. She felt the bed sag and watched as Mako hovered over her. His golden eyes roved over her face and down her body.

He was handsome, with his long lashes and messy black hair. He was all lean muscle and long limbs and bold eyebrows. Mako had the bad boy’s looks but the romantic’s heart. Korra loved his loyalty and his friendship, and a tiny part of her felt guilty for what they were doing.

“Will I see you later?” he asked, his hands tracing the curves of her breast over the dark blue sheets. She slapped his hand away jokingly.

“Maybe. I have a lot of tv shows to catch up on,” said Korra. Her forehead crinkled as Mako leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips pressing down on her cheek instead.

“Ah, that’s against the rules, Mako,” she said, wagging her finger at him. “Remember? No kissing or touching unless it’s foreplay or during sex.”

Mako rolled his eyes.

“Right, I forgot, you’re just using me for my body,” he said sarcastically as he searched for his shirt. Korra pulled it out from the mess of blankets and threw it at her friend.

“Technically, we’re using each other. That was the whole point. To relieve stress.”

“I believe you originally said, ‘Fuck the stress away’,” he replied as he shoved his feet into his boots. Naga’s large head rose off the floor lazily as she watched him head towards the entryway.

“Same thing.” Korra said. She wrapped herself in the sheets as she walked Mako to the door. He shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders and placed a hand on the doorknob. Korra leaned against the door and gazed up at him. “We can stop if you want, Mako.”

The two have been close friends since they were seventeen, and even more than friends at some point along the road. They realized they were better friends than they were significant others, and decided to stay platonic. But after a rough week at work and a little too much rice wine, Korra had suggested they use sex as a way to alleviate the burdens they felt from their jobs. As practice for the Red Lotus International account, she had written up a contract as a joke that they both had signed.

_Maybe this was a mistake_ , Korra thought. _Our break up wasn’t exactly a clean break, but that was years ago. Maybe there are unresolved feelings… No… There can’t be._ Korra thought back to the weeks after their break up, how awkward things were at first, but Korra was fine- a little hurt, but fine. But Mako… Mako was able to pull a good poker face when he wanted.

“No, no, this is okay. I’ve just never done this friends with benefits thing before and…” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. “It’s a little weird… But a good weird!”

“It’s different, yeah,” Korra agreed. “But it’s nice! No strings, a little fun, and spirits know you and I both need an outlet.” She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and grinned.

“There, I broke a rule too.”

Mako smirked and shook his head. “Later, Korra.”

The brunette shut the metal door behind him quietly and made her way back to her bed. She tossed the sheets to the side and slipped on some underwear before opening her laptop and settling in for the day. Korra leaned back against her pillows as the opening credits to her favorite tv show rolled on screen. _After this, Naga and I will take stroll to Harmony Tower and ohh, a stop at Narook’s afterwards for some seaweed noodles_ , Korra thought with a pleased sigh.

A loud buzzer rang throughout the apartment, and Korra sat up with a jolt. Naga rose from her dog bed and padded to the door, the hair on the back of her neck rose as she growled a warning.

“Ms. Korra?” a voice rang out, muffled by the static of the intercom. Naga barked deep and low. The great pyrenees glanced back at Korra, who groaned in response.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said as she hopped off her bed and ran around looking for her robe. She found it and pulled it around herself as she walked briskly towards the front door. She placed a reassuring hand on Naga’s head and took a deep breath before pressing the intercom button.

“Yes? Who is this?”

“Aiwei, Ms. Korra. Ms. Mei sent me to retrieve you. We have a lot to do today.”

“Fuck!” she muttered. She ran a hand through her short hair. She had not showered, she had not done any laundry- _It’s Saturday!_ she thought with a huff. Korra turned back to the intercom.

“I - I’m going to need a minute, Mr. Aiwei, I, er, wasn’t expecting-” “I will send a car in an hour to have you picked up,” Aiwei said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I will leave these documents in your mailbox. Make sure to go through them before meeting with Ms. Mei.”

“Yes, sir, I will be there.”

Korra waited a few moments for a response, but Aiwei was gone. She cursed under her breath as she retrieved the large envelope out of her mailbox and set off to prepare for her day. Korra glanced back to her dog, who stood next to her leash. Korra felt a sharp pang of guilt.

“Sorry, girl. I have to work today after all.” Naga whined and laid on the floor, her head resting on her paws. Her big brown eyes gazed up at her and she whined again pitifully. “Aww, don’t give me that face!” Korra turned before she could do anything drastic, like completely blow off Aiwei and Hana Mei.

Korra shifted through her laundry and found some leggings and a light sweater to throw on. She groaned at the thought of her boss berating her on her fashion choices. _You gotta deal with it, Hana Mei,_ she thought with a huff. Korra sprinted sprinted to the shower and let the cold water turn hot underneath her and yelped when it scalded her skin. She slipped on a tiny bottle of shampoo and almost fell out of the shower. She gripped the railing on the wall and wiped her hair out of her eyes.

_This job will be the death of me_.

* * *

 

The coupe glided into the parking spot smoothly. The door opened and long, toned legs stepped out into the warm sun. Dark plum heels crunched the gravel as Asami made her way towards the warehouse doors with a couple of to-go coffee cups in her hands. She inhaled deeply and savored the smell of oil and sea. Her favorite part of her job was coming down to the Industrial District and winding down to the sound of machinery and the way the waves crashed onto the rocks. It was like music to her ears. The incredible view of Yue Bay was a pleasurable bonus. She reached the entrance and smiled brightly at the security guard.

“Good morning, Ms. Sato!” Hyo said happily as he gave her a dutiful nod. She waved a gloved hand at the middle-aged guard standing at his post. “Three visits in one week? I’m a lucky man!”

Asami rolled her eyes and handed him a coffee cup, which he took gladly.

“I’ve been working on a pretty big project lately and I’m in desperate need of inspiration. I find that if I stare out into the ocean long enough, the wheels will start turning,” she said with a wink.

His eyes crinkled warmly as he stepped aside to let her into the warehouse.

“Oh, and Hyo, if you don’t start calling me Asami, these coffee dates are going to have to stop,” she teased before taking a sip from her own cup.

“Yes, of course, Ms. Sat- Asami,” he laughed.

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs to her office. The wind picked up outside and it resonated throughout the hallway- a high pitched haunting sound that bounced from wall to wall. Asami shuddered and tried to shake off the ominous feeling that washed over her. _I’m just being paranoid_ , she thought to herself as she unlocked the office door.

She made her way around her desk and took a seat and began to work. Since the fight with her father, Asami vowed to push the Hinkon Heights project through. If that meant going over her allowed spending for a project, crossing Hiroshi and lobbying the city council, then fine. She will do anything she can to help these people. She just needed to pull the right strings…

Asami sighed and set down her pen and gazed out the window overlooking the sea. This warehouse had been her favorite ever since she was a little girl. She and her father would spend days working on speedboats and taking them out onto the water for test drives, then relax on the shore to watch the sun set on the horizon. Asami had always been mesmerized by the different shades of reds and oranges that were chased by purples and dark blues and the bright stars that splattered the sky. Sometimes, when it got too late, Hiroshi would gather his daughter up in his arms and carry the sleepy heiress back to the car, where he would drive back to the Sato estate and tuck her into bed. She could still feel the prickle of his mustache on her forehead when he used to kiss her goodnight all those years ago.

Asami could feel the lump in her throat forming as she turned away from the window. Her gaze settled on a picture frame of her and her father. She took in in her hands and traced the outline of her father’s face lightly. It was taken when she was seven, a year after her mother’s passing. At that time it was getting easier to mask the pain they felt, largely because the two Satos threw themselves into their work. Asami had just won the United Republic Science Fair, and she had raised her trophy high in the air as her father hugged her tightly, causing her glasses to become askew. But that didn’t stop the giant smile that was spread across her face and the look of adoration and pride that radiated from her father. Asami chuckled sadly to herself at the memory and set the photo back at the edge of her desk.

They were happy for a while. Normal, even. Asami could not understand what had changed between them. Suddenly the kind, loving, and honest father she knew became cold, distant, and greedy. Days of working next to each other had ceased and became silence and the exchanging of bitter words. They fought about everything- from each other’s personal lives to what they thought was best for the company. Every time they met, Asami felt her father getting farther and farther away from her.

The sound of footsteps and muffled voices downstairs startled Asami out of her thoughts and she turned her head towards the doorway. _That’s odd_ , she thought, as she stood slowly out of her seat. No one was scheduled to work in the warehouse today but the security guard. Asami glanced at her watch. _It’s not even time for his rounds yet_. Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way silently out the door. She slipped off her heels as she tiptoed down the hallway that led off to the railings downstairs. The unfamiliar voices were getting closer and closer to where she hid behind the wall. Asami crouched as low as her pencil skirt allowed and was thankful for the crate that blocked her from view. She looked towards the door and saw that Hyo remained at his post next to the door diligently. _This is the only entrance. No one is allowed in unless they had clearance… Which means…_

"You’re right, Mr. Sato. This is the ideal place to do the drop with the Triple Threats," said a man whose voice Asami did not know. Her eyes widened when she saw her father step out into view. _What is he doing here?_

"I’m pleased that you think so. After the exchange is made, we will be one step closer to our goal," said Hiroshi. "We’ll keep the shipment of weapons here disguised in Future Industries crates such as these, and I will place a few of my men during inventory checks. None will be the wiser. Once we show the triad that we make good on our promises, they will be completely compliant.”

Asami’s eyes widened in shock. She turned away and dropped her head in her hands and drew in a shaky breath. _Weapons? What is my father involved in?_

"The Red Lotus International group is ready to proceed with the project. Hana Mei, her intern, and I met with Mr. Ghazan earlier this afternoon," said another man. He was the closest to her father, with his back facing Asami. His black hair was slicked back and his hands were in his pocket as he leaned against a crate. Asami kept as still as she could, but she was starting to teeter off balance. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Wonderful, Noatak. And my niece signed the forms Aiwei provided?" said the first man. He was still out sight, but Asami did not like the coldness in his tone. Her eyes traveled back to her father, who was gazing out of the window, his face expressionless.

"Yes, sir. She has no idea what is going on. She just thinks these are charity investments and nothing more. If things go under, she will take all of the blame," the man named Noatak said.

Asami stifled a gasp. _How can they do that to an innocent person?_

"So the accounts are ready for money to be wired through?" Hiroshi asked, stepping back from the window and rejoining in the conversation. Noatak nodded and stepped in front of her line of sight. Asami gripped the corner of the wall to keep from falling, her hand making a slapping sound against the cold cement. She stilled and remained motionless, but to her relief, none of the men noticed. She peeked around the corner to hear their conversation.

“- council members are taken care of. A little blackmail goes a long way,” said a familiar voice smugly. Tarrlok! She should have known they were up to something. At each rare visit to her father’s office, he was either coming or going. She knew she didn’t like him for a reason.

“How did you manage to blackmail Master Tenzin and Lady Izumi?” Hiroshi asked incredulously.

“I managed to catch Lady Izumi at a very busy moment. She didn’t even read the proposal. And as for Master Tenzin, he’s away with the nomads as we speak. I’ve been practicing his signature for days. No one will notice the difference.”

Blackmail? Forgery? Illegal weapons? Asami felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her breathing became frantic. _Oh god_ , she thought. _I’m going to have a panic attack._ The thought of her father being involved in something so corrupt made her head spin. Her hands began to feel clammy as she tried to regain control of her breathing. A phone rang.

“It’s Hana Mei, I better take this” said Noatak as he headed towards the entrance, finally giving Asami a clear view of the men below her. As the door shut behind him, the final unknown man stepped into view.

He wore a crisp black suit with a gold tie, and the unfriendly frown on his face and the grey streaking his long hair gave him a very intimidating presence. Asami squinted and examined the man closer. A familiar looking badge was pinned to his lapel. She’s seen that badge before, Asami realized. It had been sticking out of the blazer of that girl that nearly knocked her over in the elevator earlier this week. Why did her father need an investor? What exactly was going on here?

“When is the neighborhood scheduled to be cleared away?” he asked.

“If the plan keeps going at this pace, then I would say no later than the end of this month,” said Hiroshi. Asami’s eyebrows furrowed as she listened closely.

“And Asami? My sources at Republic City General said she was there yesterday meeting with one of the board of directors. It looks like she is planning on going through with the Hinkon Heights project,” Tarrlok said. _My project? What does that have to do with any of this?_

“She must be stopped or she will ruin our plans, Hiroshi,” the man said coldly. Asami felt as if the floor was spinning. _This can’t be happening._

“Do not worry, Unalaq. I will handle my daughter. Hinkon Heights will destroyed and the business strip will be built in its place. As planned,” her father said, matching Unalaq’s icy tone.

“Just take care of it,” Unalaq said as he stepped closer to her father. Hiroshi crossed his arms over his large belly and did not waver under the man’s stare. Tarrlok stepped between the two men and chuckled.

“Gentlemen, please! We have to celebrate! Republic City’s most successful black market is coming together faster than we had hoped! Why don’t we head over to Shady Shin’s for a drink? My treat!”

Hiroshi and Unalaq both nodded but the hostility in the air still remained.

Asami felt tears run down her cheeks as the full realization of what she heard hit her. Her father, the man she loved and the only family she had left, was involved in something so foul, so evil… Nausea hit her in full force and she let out a shuddered breath and fought the urge to vomit.

“Why don’t you two head down and I will meet you in a few minutes? I have a few things to take care of upstairs,” she heard her father say. There was a pregnant pause and she heard the two men say something unintelligible before leaving. A few seconds pass and heavy footsteps climbed the stairs.

Asami stood and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She took a few steps back as her father rounded the corner. Hiroshi jumped back in surprise. Asami pointed a high heeled shoe at him.

“You-”

Anger crossed his features as he grabbed Asami’s arm and marched them into her office.

Rage bubbled up to the surface and Asami wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stumbled forward. She leaned against the edge of her desk for support. A choked back sob ripped out of her throat as she glared at her father.

“How _could_ you?” she whispered, the look of disgust etched on her pretty features. Hiroshi took a step back. “All those people will be out of homes! So this is your personal project? _You’re a monster_.”

Hiroshi raised his hands in defense.

“Asami, this is _none_ of your business! You must stay out of this.”

Asami laughed bitterly.

“Stay out of this? You want me to _‘stay out of this’_? I’m going to report you to the police-”

Hiroshi slammed his palm against the door frame and Asami jumped in surprise and fear. Her father pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke.

“Asami, listen to me _carefully_. I can _not_ guarantee your safety if you do not stay out of this. You would be dealing with dangerous people-”

“Danger- dangerous?! Who are you? What have you done with my father?”

“Asami, don’t-”

“Mother would hate you,” she said softly, the words leaving her lips before she could stop them. Hurt flashed across her father’s face, and Asami briefly regretted her words. She swallowed back the pain she felt and turned it into hurtful words. “She would hate what you were doing to these people.”

_To me_ , she thought sadly.

“You’re doing everything she would have fought against! She believed in giving back to the community and you’re… You’re ruining the lives of these poor people for your own personal gain! You’re selfish, you’re cruel…” Tears streamed down Asami’s face as she turned to face her father. She no longer recognized the man that stood before her. The last few years of disappointment and silence and bitterness were channeled into the three words Asami never thought she would say to him.

“I hate you.”

Hiroshi gasped softly and Asami had to look away as she felt her heart break. She didn’t want to see his face- she couldn’t bear it. _I don’t know who you are anymore…_

“Sweetheart, don’t say-”

“Get out,” she whispered. The sobs she fought so hard to swallow began to escape. “Please, just get out. Get out of my office!”

“Just stay out of this, Asami. Please.”

“OUT!”

Asami heard her father shut the door behind him and she slid down the side of the desk and onto the floor, knocking over frames and baubles and shattering them beside her. Her eyes opened and she saw the picture frame she loved so much lay in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Asami. My precious wife. It physically pains me to put her in pain, haha. And I'm sorry that Korra's part was so short, but don't worry! Her part in Chapter 3 will be... thrilling, to say the least. Thank you guys so much for reading!! I love all the support. Please let me know what you guys thought on here or on my tumblr (ba-sing-babe). I'll be working on Chapter 3 in the next couple of days. Be on the look out!! Thank you all again for taking the time out of your day and reading- I really, really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! These chapters will be short so I can write and finish this story in decent time. If you have any thoughts, questions, or just wanna talk LoK/Korrasami, check me out at ba-sing-babe on tumblr :) My goal is to have chapter two posted by the end of the week, so stay tuned!
> 
> I just love these two dorks so much and I'm really looking forward to writing this!


End file.
